Nature Spirit
Dettagli *Almeno 10 (o due prayer potions per rigenerare prayer points). |items = *Un Silver sickle (puoi farlo con una Silver bar e un Sickle mould, ma spendi meno a comprarlo al Grand Exchange) *Un Amulet of Ghostspeak |kills= *3 Ghasts (lvl 30) }} Walkthrough Parla con Drezel, ti darà sei pies (3 di meat e 3 di apple) da portare a Filliman Tarlock, un suo amico che vive a Mort Myre. Ti avviserà della presenza di ghasts nella palude, capaci di guastare il tuo cibo. Non preoccuparti di loro, tanto alla fine a Filliman non servirà il cibo (quindi non sentirti in colpa ad usarlo per te). Assicurati di indossare il Ghostspeak Amulet durante tutta la quest. Se lo hai perso, puoi ottenerne un altro parlando con Father Uhrney al Lumbridge Swamp. Nota bene: Jugs e bottles of wine, così come le Saradomin Brews, guariranno i tuoi lifepoints e non possono essere trasformate in cibo guasto. Esci dal tempio e ti ritroverai a Morytania; dirigiti a sud-est fino a raggiungere una recinzione. Cercane il cancello. Ignora gli avvisi che riceverai nell'attraversarlo e dirigiti verso Mort Myre. In questo swamp troverai dei Ghasts: non puoi attaccarli, ma cercheranno di rendere il tuo cibo avariato. Ti mancheranno spesso, ma se non hai più cibo, ti feriranno. Mentre sei nella palude, di tanto in tanto perderai circa 30 lifepoints; ciò non avverrà nel grotto di Filliman. Corri verso sud finché non vedrai il grotto tree (l'isola tonda indicata sulla minimap con l'icona del summoning). Salta il ponte dissestato e arriva al grotto. Se cadi, finirai nell'acqua e nuoterai raggiungendo l' altra sponda...ma perderai alcuni LP. Se provi ad entrare nel grotto, Filliman Tarlock verrà fuori. Nota bene: solo la cavità nera (entrata) dell'albero ha l'opzione "enter" per far apparire Filliman. '''Si scopre che è morto ed è ora un ghost/fantasma: assicurati di indossare l'Amulet of Ghostspeak e parlagli. Non vorrà credere di essere morto, quindi prendi dal tavolo vicino il catino; sotto ci troverai uno specchio. Prendilo e usalo su di lui. Ora comprenderà di essere un fantasma. Dopo ciò, ti chiederà di trovare il suo journal. Cerca nel grotto tree e, quando lo avrai trovato, consegnaglielo. Filliman ti dirà che desidera diventare un Nature Spirit e di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto per completare la trasformazione. Ti darà un druidic spell, che puoi usare per lanciare lo spell bloom. Puoi dropparlo per ottenerne altri da Filliman, così da avere, dopo, ulteriori cariche senza sprecare prayer points. Torna da Drezel e chiedigli di benedirti. Ora ti servono tre cose: * '''Something with faith - Fatti benedire da Drezel. * Something of nature - Dopo la benedizione di Drezel, cerca un rotten log nello swamp (ne trovi un gruppo a nord-ovest del grotto), avvicinati ad esso e usa il druidic spell per far spuntare un fungo. Raccoglilo e mostralo a Filliman. * Something with the spirit to become freely given - Lo spell usato. Torna da Filliman e usa il funghetto sul masso marrone e lo spell usato su quello grigio. Sali sulla pietra arancione e dì a Filliman di aver risolto il puzzle. Filliman ti chiederà di entrare nel grotto. Una volta dentro, cerca nel grotto; Filliman apparirà. Parlagli e si trasformerà in un nature spirit. Ti chiederà di procurarti un Silver sickle. Se non ne hai uno, puoi costruirlo usando una Silver bar su una fornace, avendo il sickle mould nel tuo inventario. Ritorna da Filliman e dagli il sickle. Lo benedirà e ti restituirà un blessed sickle. Ti darà anche un druid pouch, chiedendoti di uccidere tre Ghasts. Ritorna allo swamp impugnando il blessed sickle e scegli l'opzione "operate" per lanciare lo spell bloom (ciò consumerà un numero variabile di prayer points, che potrai comunque ricaricare all'altare presso Drezel). Se lo usi vicino a bushes, logs e twigs nella palude, potrai cogliere pears, fungi e stems, a seconda di ciò che ti circonda. Usali sul druid pouch per riempirlo. Ti serviranno almeno 3 cariche nel pouch. Quando un Ghast ti attacca (o quando usi il druid pouch su uno di essi), consumerai una carica del pouch e il ghast diverrà visibile e, soprattutto, attaccabile! Uccidine 3, grazie al tuo druid pouch, poi parla di nuovo con il Nature Spirit. Restaurerà il suo grotto e ti darà la ricompensa. Ricompensa *2 quest points *3,000 Experience *2,000 Experience *2,000 Experience *Accesso alla palude di Mort Myre attraverso il cancello, che permette anche di arrivare a Mort'ton e al minigame Barrows, così come al grosso del sud di Morytania *3 apple pies e 3 meat pies *Accesso all'altare del Nature Spirit, al quale puoi ricaricare il tuo prayer, con un bonus di 2 points. *Possibilità di combattere i Ghasts usando le cariche del druid pouch. *Se perdi il tuo blessed sickle puoi ottenerne un altro immergendo un sickle all'altare del prayer al grotto. *Puoi anche ottenere 90 xp a ghast ucciso. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Dead Quiet *Natural *Bone Dance *Waterlogged *Stagnant *Grotto Trivia *Tutti le benedizioni della quest (quella fattati da Drezel; le trasformazioni di Filliman nel Nature spirit e della caverna nel Nature grotto; la benedizione del sickle e l'uso del pouches sui ghasts...) hanno un effetto visivo molto simile all'earth blast. Quando Filliman si trasforma in un Nature spirit, sembra colpito da quattro "earth blasts", con un'animazione simile a quella dell'Earth wave.